LEBEN !
by Toko1
Summary: Ok, hier meine erste Fici. Es dreht sich um die erwachenden Sehnsüchte und unerfüllte Wünsche der beiden Charas ( shonen-ai/ Yaoi )^.^
1. Default Chapter

Widmung an: Amunet, Jänner, Zan-chan, Esmina 

leider gehören meiner einer nicht die hier vorkommenden Charas *schnief *

Titel: L E B E N 

**_1. Teil_**

Dunkelheit ! Schwärze ! Nichts! Stille ! Und neben der Stille ein Geräusch. Man könnte 

meinen es liegt in der Stille. Klopfen und Schlagen... ein eigener Rhythmus im Nichts.

Herzschlag...

Schlagen und Klopfen, was immer stärker wird, bis es die Stille übertönt. Und ohne sich von der Stille beeindrucken zu lassen, die Herrschaft über die Schwärze gewinnt.

Herzschlag...

ERWACHEN!

~~~

...Dröhnen! Kampf! Stimmen!...

„ Kakarott!"... wieder ertönte dieser Ruf.

Eine Ki-Kugel flog mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit dem Angerufenen entgegen. 

Ein Lachen erklang und der Ball wurde mit einer Leichtigkeit zurück geschleudert.

Auf die Zurückgeschleuderte folgte eine weiter Attacke und weiter Ki-Bälle flogen.

Einer traf sein Ziel und Vegeta sankt zu Boden.

Über ihm schwebte Goku, Sorge stand in den tiefdunklen Augen.

„... soll ich dir wirklich nicht aufhelfen ?" fragte er, doch der stolze Prinze wollte nicht die Hand dieses Unterklassekriegers ergreifen.

„...ach , geh weg...!" fuhr Vegeta ihn an und erhob sich Zähne knirrschend.

„... dafür wirst du bezahlen..." fauchte er den Jüngeren an.

Goku blickte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Ein Blick der in die Tiefe der Seele eindrang.

Und Vegeta blieb der Atem weg.

Diesen Blick kannte er, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl um Jahre zurückversetzt zu werden.

In eine Zeit als er noch nicht wußte, daß er irgendwann ein Heimatloser sein würde.

In eine Zeit in der sein Vater noch über das Volk der Sayajins herrschte.

In einer Zeit als diese Rasse mit zu den gefürchtetsten Kriegern des Universums gehörten.

In einer Zeit als Alles...

„...Vegeta!?"... Die Stimme des Jüngeren rief ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

In eine Gegenwart, in der er wieder mal von einem Unterklassekrieger besiegt wurde. Eine Unterklassekriegers der mit  der letzten Vollblutsayajins war.

Waren sie wirklich, diese beiden Rivalen, die Letzten  ihres Volkes?

Unvorstellbar eigentlich und doch wieder wahr.

Wieder sah der Ältere in die Augen des Jüngeren...

...sah darin den „Blutsbruder" seines Vaters...seinen Lehrer...und gleichzeitig den Vater von seinem Mitstreiter...

...nur das Gokus Augen stehts sanfter mit der Naivität eines Kindes in die Welt blickten...

„...Vegeta, ähm,...ist wohl besser wenn wir für heute Schluß machen..." wieder erklang die Stimme, die der von seines Lehrers so ähnlich war...

„...hm, ist wohl besser so, ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken, zu viele Dingen stürzen auf mich ein..." erwiderte Vegeta nickend.

Goku runzelte die Stirn „...sicher , daß du es alleine schaffst..." 

„...ja, ja... es wird gehen..." erwiderte der Ältere ohne seine gewohnte bissige Art „... ich brauche bloß ein Bad und ein wenig Ruhe..." flüsterte er, während er aufblickte.

„...na dann..." zögernd ging Goku los.

Plötzlich wurde er am Handgelenk ergriffen... herumgedreht... und befand sich Angesichts zu Angesichts mit dem von Vegeta.

Das was er sah hatte er nicht erwartet... seine Augen waren voller Traurigkeit und Erinnerung.

Seine Hand fuhr unwillkürlich hoch und strichen sanft über das Gesicht seines Prinzen. Fuhren über seine Wagen, über seine Lippen und strichen die Linien des Kinns nach.

...Warmes fiel auf seine Hand, rann hinab ...

Tränen! 

Der Prinz weinte.

Sein Gefolgsmann und Rivale schloß ihn sanft in seine Arme. Und der Prinz der Sayajins lehnte sich an ihn, suchte Trost. 

Suchte die Wahrheit der Erinnerungen in ihm.

Ebenso die Wahrwerdung seiner Wünsche.

...Fand Ruhe in seinen Armen.

Während der Prinz seinen Trost in Gokus Armen fand, durchfuhr Goku selbst ein stechender Schmerz.

Ein Schmerz, der einem Schrei aus dem Inneren der Erde glich.

Es war als ob etwas in ihm zum Leben erwachte.

Etwas, was jenseits der diesseitigen Vorstellungskraft war.

Etwas Fremdes und doch gleichzeitig Vertrautes was Schutz und Geborgenheit bedeutete.

~~~

ERWACHEN !

In der Schwärze des Nichts begann sich Etwas zu regen.

Streckte sich und begann sein Wesen zu entfalten.

Wand sich um die Fesseln abzuwerfen.

Sträubte sich gegen den Zwang der es hielt.

ERWACHEN !

~~~

Goku stöhnte in den Armen seines Prinzen auf  [1] und wurde ohnmächtig. 

Nun lag Goku in Vegetas Armen, hilflos, ohne Willen.

Vegeta ließ ihn sanft ins Gras gleiten.

Dann faßte er einen Entschluß, er konnte Kakarott nicht einfach so liegen lassen. So hob er ihn wieder hoch und glitt mit ihm sanft fliegend zu dem Haus der Sons.

Kurz nach seinem Start landete er.

Klopfte an die Tür.

Aber anstatt das Chichi öffnete, wurde die Tür von einem freizügig bekleideten Gohan aufgerissen.[2]

„....Geta !? ... Was willst du denn hier ...?" 

Vegetas linke Augenbraue hob sich  „...tut mir nicht Leid Kleiner, daß ich dich und die Feldgurke stören sollte , aber ich muß hier nur was abliefern, was leider nicht mir gehört...!"

Gohans Blick glitt nun an Vegeta runter und fiel auf seinen ohnmächtigen Vater, den Vegeta immer noch auf seinen Armen hielt...

[1] Nein, nicht das was ihr denkt. -.-°

[2] Piccolo und Gohan hatten sich zum „SPORT" verabredet *_nyhahahahahaha*_

[Nachspann]

Toko: lalalalala *pfeift sich eins*

Goku: Ouch, hör auf, ich hab immer noch Kopfschmerzen

Vegeta: Ach du mein armer Liebling *Goku knuddeln tut*

Goku: Laß das, ich hab Migräne

Toko: *Stirnrunzeln* MIGRÄNE ? Wohl eher nen Kater *lacht* Hast wohl gestern bei          meiner Feier zu Tief ins Glas geguckt 

Goku: Nein, hab ich nicht *bockig sein*

Toko: Ach du Armer, wenn du wirklich Migräne haben solltest *naughty*, dann hilft nur eins   dagegen

Goku: Ach und was?

Vegeta: Das würde ich nun auch gerne mal wissen.

Toko: *Vegeta in Seite stoß* na du weißt schon *sabber*

Vegeta: Ach das...hehehehehe...

Goku: Was?

Vegeta: Hm *sich lippen leck* das was dein ältester Sohnemann für die Feldgurke      „runterholt"

Toko:*in ecke lieg und sich scheckig lach*

Goku: OOOOOOOHHH NEIN

Vegeta/ Toko: Hehehehehehe...OH DOCH

Goku: Na gut, muß ich halt doch ... und ihr wißt doch daß ich es haße

V/T: Ja, wissen wir, also schön den Mund auf... und nun Schluck die Tablette

Vegeta: Toko, muß ich wirklich leer ausgehen?

Toko: Nein mein Schatz, euer GROSSES „ZUSAMENTREFFEN" kommt noch

So liebe Leser, nun reviewt bitte, damit sich der 2. Teil lohnt. *ARIGATO*


	2. 2 Teil

Anmerkung: Danke, danke, danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, das ist echt supi nett von 

euch.

Höre gerade BLINK 182. Warum kommen mir bloß immer die besten Ideen, wenn ich was anderes tun sollte -.-°

Weitere Widmungen : :D an Blacky, Klopfer *schmatz*, Blutmond

__

_2. Teil_

... eine Weile starrte Gohan Vegeta und seinen Vater an.

„...hör zu Kleiner dein Alter ist kein Fliegengewicht, also laß mich rein und zeig mir eine 

Stelle wo ich ihn loswerden kann..." murrte Vegeta rum.

Gohan wachte aus seiner Erstarrung auf.

„...Äh, ...ja-a , ja na klar, komm doch rein..."

Vegeta musterte den jungen Halbsayajin „...wäre nicht schlecht wenn du dir noch was 

anziehen könntest, ich will meinen Appetit nicht verlieren..."

„...wie meinst du das jetzt..." Gohan wirkte verwirrt.

„...nun, also Erstens du entsprichst nicht meinem Schönheitsideal, Zweitens die grünen 

Knutschflecken vom Gurkensalat, sind nicht grade eine Augenweide..."

Gohan blieb bei soviel Bissigkeit der Mund offen stehen, „...na, hör mal immerhin war ich 

mal der SuperSayaMan , der bestaussehendsde Typ von Satancity..." versuchte er zu kontern.

„...jajaja, reden kannste du viel, aber zu Seite getreten bist du immer noch nicht..."

Gohan trat zur Seite und ließ Vegeta mit seiner hilflosen Last endgültig ins Haus.

Der Junge ging vor Vegeta um ihn zum Schlafzimmer seines Vater zu lotsen.

Als sie am Schlafzimmer waren... 

„..also hier schläft er für gewöhnlich, wenn er nicht grade mit meiner Mutter zusammen ist..."

Vegeta blickte ihn überrascht an „...wieso? ...ich dachte die beiden würden eine glückliche 

Beziehung führen..."

„...tja, seit geraumer Zeit ist es nicht mehr...Mutter ist irgendwie ängstlich, wenn es dunkel 

wird und läßt ihn nicht mehr an sich rann, sei es nun seelisch oder körperlich..."Gohan klang 

verunsichert

...warum erzähle ich, daß Geta eigentlich...er hat sich doch sonst nicht so für unsere Familie 

interessiert...

Vegeta ging in Gokus Schlafzimmer und ließ den immer noch Ohnmächtigen, sanft auf das 

zimmerbeherrschende Bett gleiten. 

Gohan war währenddessen in sein Zimmer gegangen um sich etwas überzuziehen, um dann 

im Flur auf Piccolo zu warten. [1]

In dieser Zeit strich Vegeta Goku sanft dessen störrisches schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Beugte sich hinab und berührte mit seinen Lippen, die von Goku. Sanft wie ein Schmetterling, 

wie ein Flattern war diese Berührung. 

Eine Berührung, die die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit wach werden ließ.

An eine Person, die Goku so ähnlich war, wie ein Ei dem anderen und doch so unähnlich wie 

der Unterschied zwischen Himmel und Erde.

Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und Frieden kamen wieder in ihm hoch, um gleich wieder zu verebben.

Er wußte daß diese Sehnsucht nie gestillt werden konnte.

Dann lösten sich seine Lippen während sein sehnsuchtsvoller Blick noch immer auf dem 

Bewußtlosen ruhte.

Nach einer Weile, die wie eine Ewigkeit schien, löste sich auch dieser.

Vegeta erhob sich und ging zur Tür, wendete sich nicht nochmal zu ihm um.

Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, flüstere er „... irgendwann Kakarott, irgendwann gehörst du mir 

ganz und gar..."

~~~

ERWACHEN!

Erwachendes Etwas.

Drängt das bewußtlose Ich in eine dunkle Ecke der Seele.

ERWACHEN!

~~~

Goku schlug die Augen auf. Ein grelles Licht schien seinen Augen zu entspringen. Augen die 

ihm nicht gehörten, und doch die Seinen waren.

Der Glanz erlosch, zurück blieb altes Wissen und Lust und ein anderes Selbst.[2]

Er hörte noch das Flüstern des Prinzen. 

Verstand die Wort und den Sinn nicht aber die darin liegenden Gefühle.

Noch eine Weile ließ er die Worte auf sich einwirken, bevor er sich erhob und sich zur Tür 

begab.

Konnte es sein ? 

War das wirklich der Vegeta den er seit der Geburt seines ältesten Sohnes kannte.

Der Vegeta, der Prinz der Sayajins?

Dessen Lehrer er war? Den er in die Kunst des Kampfes, der Geschichte [3] und der Liebe 

gelehrt hat.

Goku begab sich ins Bad.

Blickte in den Spiegel und sah jemanden der er selbst war und wiederum doch nicht er selbst.

Wer war dieser Mann der ihm entgegen blickte. 

Dies war nicht das wahre Gesicht von Bartok. Die Züge waren zu weich, obwohl sie männlich 

waren.

Dies war auch nicht sein Körper.

Konnte es sein, daß er in einem anderen Körper wieder zu sich kam?

~~~

[1] er will nur das Treffen verschieben ^.^

[2] Goku kennt trotzdem seine Umgebung

[3] ein bisschen Bildung muß halt sein *lol*

So, liebe Leser,

ich denke mal, daß habt ihr nicht erwartet, oder? * sagt daß ich Recht habe*

Es wird immer interessanter, ich bin selbst schon gespannt wie es weiter geht.

Ich würde mich über euer reviewen freuen. ^.^

Also bis dann.

                                   Toko

Goku: Geta-chan !!!

Geta: Ja *grml* ich haße es wenn du mich mit –chan betitelst.

Goku: Tut mir leid , mein Schatz!

Toko: Eieiei...was muß ich da hören? Seit wann säuselt ihr Euch so was in aller Öffentlichkeit  zu?

Geta: *erröt* dieser Baka *kopfschüttel*

Toko: Ich meine es ist offensichtlich, daß Frühling ist, aber...

Geta: Das hat einen anderen Grund,  mein Toko-Schatz!

Toko: *imkriesspring* Mein Vegeta hat mich seinen SCHATZ genannt *herzaugen*

Geta/ Goku: *sweatdrop*

Toko: *sichlangsamberuhigentu*

Geta: Der Grund ist, daß ich ihm noch was schulde und er es jetzt wieder haben will.

Toko: Was ist es denn? *flüster*

Geta: es ist mir echt peinlich...*drop* *lach* es ist...

Toko: ...na was ist es

Geta: ... seine gelbe Quitscheente

Toko: *lachkrampfkireg* und warum gerade seine?

Geta: Weil, meine kaputt ist. *schluchz* und ich kann doch ohne Ente nicht baden.

Toko zu Goku blick *kopfschüttel* ... das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?

Goku: Doch, und er soll sie mir wiedergeben.

Toko: *umkipp*

Geta/ Goku: Toko !?

Und wie war ich *lach* ich bitte gaaaaaaaaaaaanz dolle um eure Meinung *winkmitdemzaunpfahl* und deshalb jetzt schon danke ^.^


End file.
